1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens driving apparatuses, and particularly, to a lens driving apparatus having an anti-shake mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A driving apparatus in a camera module is used to drive a lens to move and thereby provide an auto focus function or a zooming function. A common type of driving apparatus is the voice coil motor (VCM).
A typical voice coil motor includes a hollow core member with a coil of wire wound around it, and a plurality of magnets fixed adjacent to the hollow core member. A lens or a lens module can be received in the core member. When the coil of wire is electrified, magnetic fields generated by the magnets are able to drive the coil of wire together with the core member to move along an optical axis of the lens.
However, with the above-mentioned lens driving apparatus, the lens can only be moved along the optical axis to achieve the auto focus or zooming function. The camera module may be inadvertently displaced (e.g. shaken) during use, with displacement of the lens occurring in transverse directions perpendicular to the optical axis. Such displacement cannot be compensated by the lens driving apparatus's auto focusing or zooming capability. As a result, the image formed on an image sensor of the camera module may be blurred.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens driving apparatus which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.